conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Katarina of La Plata
Queen Katarina Maria Hapsburg I (Commonly: Katarina Regina; Full title: Katarina I, Queen of La Plata and her Dominions, Defender of Faith, Protector of the Peoples, Grand Chancellor of the Parliament, and Insurer of Prosperity; German: Katarina I, Königin von La Plata und ihre Herrschaften, Verteidigerin des Glaubensh, Beschützerin der Völker, Großkanzlerin des Parlaments und Versichererin des Wohlstands) (December 3rd, 1969 - Present) is the current Queen of the Kingdom of La Plata and the official head of state and government of the country since December 25th, 1991. She is commonly called Die Exotisch Königin (The Exotic Queen) for her ending of the Weiß Satz and the official opening of La Plata to the world after 38 years of isolation. Since the beginning of her reign, she has been criticized by many older politicians in the nation, most claiming that she has opened the country too soon after the end of the Cold War. Her heavy changes in the country's economic system has brought massive income equality, however, and most Platiches citizens enjoy a high standard of living because of her reforms. As a result, she is considered to be "La Plata's Greatest Monarch" by many commoner citizens. While she is greatly praised in La Plata, some human rights advocates still claim that La Plata's method of justice is too absurd and backwards for any nation to claim to be a developed one. Her government has confirmed that the modernization of La Plata was necessary for its time, and that she otherwise does not wish to make any more sudden changes. This has caused mass allegations against the monarch, but the use of extreme punishment for crimes in La Plata has existed since its colonial era. Biography Early life Katarina Maria Hapsburg I was born in Guten Luft at Heiliges Schloß on December 3rd, 1969 to Ludolf Hapsburg II and Maria Hapsburg V. She was born in the Palace's medical wing, and remained in the wing until she was three days old and allowed to move to another part of the palace. She was the first child to be born to Ludolf and Maria, and to celebrate this, she was given a name that no one had held before within the linear family. She was entitled as the Princess Royal to the Throne of La Plata, the first female heir to the Platiches crown. While generally known for this entitlement during her time, the law existed since the reign of Maria IV, who established that the first born would become the heir to the throne regardless of gender. This caused conflict with some more conservative members of the elected government, but Ludolf II decreed that the law would remain up until his death. Katarina was crowned as the Princess Heiress Presumptive of La Plata on January 12th, 1970 at Karldom. Like all other royal family members, Katarina's education would be a private one that would not allow for her to be at risk of assault or corruption to other "less preferred" civilians in the public educational program. As her mother and father were both very busy with the events of the realm and the ruling of a nation in almost total international isolation, Katarina was also nursed by another woman other than her mother. It is because of this that she grew distant from the ideas of her father and mother in her early life, and effectively became a very "open and joyous" child during her years beginning schooling. By the time she began schooling, her father and mother had produced Theodor and Elisabeth as her siblings. Because Katarina was very "free spirited," according to her mother, her parents spent more time with her two younger siblings and intended for them be become "mannered and properly educated." While Ludolf II saw it ideal that Theodor be entitled to heir of the nation, he remained with his original views to insure that the remainder of the extended House of Hapsburg did not challenge his proper rule of the crown. Category:Kingdom of La Plata Category:Monarchs Category:Monarchs of La Plata Category:Platiches Individuals Category:Individuals